Natural Love
by KESwriter
Summary: During is his first full day of freedom, Reid is shot by one of Shaw's men. He needs a kidney transplant from a blood relative. A candidate comes from an unexpected place right in the heart of the FBI. A re-imagining of the story with the same characters but a slightly different plot.
1. Chapter 1

Please patient with me. I will get to my other stories. Simply put, I work on whatever interests me. I do have a reasonably good completion rate (by my standards). Thank you for your patience.

Natural Love

Chapter One:

It was his first entire day of freedom and Reid was trying to breathe in every moment. With a nurse watching his mother, he decided to go out for lunch on his own. Morgan had been nice enough to bring breakfast, but now he wanted to enjoy the fresh air alone.

He took a seat a table outside and waited for a server. His mind drifted to the team. Prentiss had told him not worry as they had gotten out alive. Yet he hated seeing the bruises J.J. had developed and Walker was out with a broken leg. Reid supposed they were lucky Scratch had chosen to let them live another day.

While waiting for the server he had settled on a BLT sandwich and tea. He lowered the menu to see a man approaching him.

"Shaw can get to you anywhere!" he shouted and pulled out a gun.

Reid screamed as the man shot him in the abdomen and ran.

He fell back and out of chair.

"Help," he whimpered.

After what felt like forever, a waitress emerged and applied pressure to the wound.

"No," he moaned as he began to lose consciousness. "No." It can't all end right now. Not like this.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like this.

Chapter Two:

J.J.'s eyes were completely red. She found out it was possible to literally run out of tears. It was so unfair. So WRONG! He deserved better. Spencer Reid deserved so much better. Now he was going to die.

She watched as Prentiss approached her slowly with a slight limp from the Scratch. It was her turn to give some bad news.

"How is he doing?" Prentiss asked.

The tears welled up again unexpectedly. "He's not going to make it this time, Emily. He can't. Not without a miracle."

"What do you mean?" she asked, taking a seat.

"He was shot with a special a hollow point bullet," she explained. "The doctors had a hard time finding all the fragments that, in the process had torn up his left kidney and ruptured the other. He needs a blood relative match."

"So," Prentiss said impatiently. "Let's drag his father down here. I know they aren't on good terms but I'm sure he'll give his son a kidney to survive."

J.J. shook her head. "It's not that simple. The doctor told me his father isn't medically fit and that is all he would say. Spence has twenty-four hours to live."

"There have got to be more options," Prentiss said desperately. "What about an aunt or an uncle?"

"Emily, don't you get it?" J.J. shouted frantically. "It is over! We can't save him. There are no other options!"

Prentiss hugged J.J. as she began to sob. "It shouldn't end like this. It shouldn't!"

…

The director of the FBI was on the phone with Veronica Sterling, head of the Denver field office.

"I don't want Sloane's life in danger!" Sterling said.

"It won't be in danger, Ronnie," he said in return. "The procedure is perfectly safe for her. She has the right to know."

"There are always risks with surgery, Tanner," she said. "Is he really worth it?"

"I care about Sloane almost as much as you do, I promise. I think he is worth it."

"Let's make sure Sloan knows all the risks," Sterling said. "Let her decide."

"I will," he said. "Now why don't you put me on the phone with her?"

"Okay, Tanner and if anything happens to her—"

"You are free to beat the living daylights out of me without fear of punishment."

"I'm glad we understand each other."

Stirling put the director on hold and went into the bullpen. Sloane looked up.

"Does my brother need me?" she asked to Stirling's complete shock.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this. I appreciate your patience.

Chapter Three:

The team was assembled in a waiting room not far from Reid's room. No one spoke as the air was thick with tears. They could barely look at each other. It wasn't fair. He had survived so much and now he was going to die. It just wasn't fair.

The sound of brisk footsteps could be heard and the team collectively looked up. None other than FBI director Tanner Briggs appeared. Everyone stood up in attention.

"Please sit down," he said gently. "I have news for you."

Everyone sat down and looked at him with a mixture of anxiety and faint hope.

"Spencer Reid has a half-sister. She works for us as a consultant in Denver. She is a perfect match. I have personally spoken with her and she has agreed to donate her kidney. Her name is Sloane Tavish and she'll be here in about three hours via private jet."

Garcia burst into tears and J.J. hugged her. The rest of the team merely stared.

"How?" Rossi asked.

"They're related through William Reid. We ran Sloane's DNA through the program after we formally hired her and discovered she is not related to the Shaw family and is in fact related to Spencer."

"How'd she take the news?" Lewis asked.

A hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"She figured it out on her own. Sloane was curious about a DNA link between her and only other person in the FBI as smart as her, so she hacked the system and discovered that they were related."

"What does Sloane do for the FBI?" Prentiss asked.

"She's part of a highly-classified group of agents who have been charged with tracking the whereabouts of a cult of serial killers uncovered about a year ago. They have a success rate similar yours."

"Director," Alvez said. "How old is she?"

"This group agents are naturally talented in the art of hunting the most vicious of killers. Sloane is known for her tracking, statistics and basically everything Spencer Reid can do. She is eighteen years old."

Garcia stopped crying long enough to stare at him with the rest of the team.

"I know you all must have some very valid concerns," he said. "But I promise that they are kept as far away from the action as possible."

"How many of them are a there?" Lewis asked.

"There are currently five members," he said. "And yes, they are all under the age of twenty-one. But none are minors."

No one spoke. No one dared to ask the director about this program that sounded dangerous for kids.

He nodded. "I can see none of you are thoroughly convinced my program is safe. But I think the thing to focus on is this: Reid is going to live. He has a sister who I promise is sweet, kind and equally intelligent. Everything is going to be okay."

No one looked convinced by what the director said. Too many bad things had happened and hope felt like a luxury they could not afford.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for trusting me!

Chapter Four:

She looked so much younger than eighteen. While walking with the director, Sloane was holding onto the hand of another girl with red hair as if it were a life a preserver. She was scared and no one could blame her as she approached the team.

"Everybody," Briggs said. "This is Sloane Tavish and Cassie Hobbes. Sloane and Cassie, these are Spencer's teammates."

J.J. stood up first to meet her.

"Hi Sloane," she said. "I can't thank you enough for coming to help my friend."

"You're welcome," she said nervously. "Did you know that there you blink seventeen times a minute?"

"No," she said with a faint smile. "I did not."

"Tears also have the same composition as saliva," she said.

Cassie squeezed Sloane's hand assuredly. "Sloane likes facts," she said.

"I can't imagine what that is like," Prentiss said.

Sloane looked to Cassie. "Was that sarcasm? I'm not good at detecting sarcasm so I like to ask."

"No, Sloane," Prentiss said. "That was me trying joke. Your brother loves facts too."

"Interesting," she said.

The director stepped forward. "Why don't I take Sloane to get ready for the surgery? These people will be praying that both you and Spencer make it out okay."

"Okay," she said turned to the team. "It was nice meeting you. I'll try not to let you down."

Garcia rushed forward and hugged Sloane.

"You won't dear. You won't. Thank you so much for coming."

Sloane patted her gently.

"You're welcome," she said.

…

Before getting into hospital gown she looked at Reid with Cassie standing by. He was covered from head to foot with tubes, monitors, and other hospital equipment. The expression on his face was sad. She then read through his chart.

"He's allergic to the same medications as me," she muttered.

Sloane looked to him again.

"I know you can't understand me, but I thought I'd say hi. I'm Sloane Tavish, your half-sister. I'm going to donate most likely my left kidney so that you can live. We'll get through this together."

She then rubbed the one hand that wasn't covered in tubes.

"See you later," she said and walked out of the room holding Cassie's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Five:

He slowly blinked awake. Reid did not know where he was or why he was in pain. His movement felt restrained. Something was in his nose. Thoughts were not connecting. He stared at the light. Clearly, he wasn't in his own bed. He couldn't remember the last time he slept in his own bed. His bed for the last three months was a cot. A cot. A thin cot. What he was laying on didn't feel thick. Was he in jail? He looked at the light again. Everything was so confusing.

"Dr. Reid?" a voice said. He didn't recognize the voice. It was firm but gentle at the same time. It couldn't be the warden. Could it?

"Dr. Reid," the male voice said with a little more urgency. It was starting to sound vaguely familiar, like something he heard on TV. He slowly turned to see a man dressed in a suit. It was wrinkled as though he had slept in it.

Reid cleared his throat before speaking.

"Director?" he said weakly.

The man, Tanner Briggs, smiled. "You know who I am."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To check on you," he said.

"What happened to me?" he said, still feeling groggy.

"Let me ask you, what is the last thing you remember?"

Reid closed his eyes and tried.

"I can't," he whimpered.

"That's okay, Dr. Reid. You've been through a traumatic event. The good news is, you're through the worst part."

 _Shaw can get to you anywhere!_

He felt as though the man was with him in the room. It chilled him to the bone. All sorts of alarms went off around him.

"Dr. Reid!" Briggs said frantically. "Calm down. You're safe."

"Not really," Reid said as tears fell. "One of Shaw's men shot me."

"I'm working on getting you to a safe place," Briggs said. "We'll discuss it further after you've rested some more."

"No place is safe so long as Shaw and his legacy lives on," Reid said firmly.

He stared at the lights. He wished things were disjointed again.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Six:

"He's kind of cute Sloane," a young female voice said to Reid's left. "It looks like he has a lot of hair under that cap."

"Don't touch it," another young female voice. It was smaller but more urgent.

"Relax, Sloane," the voice said. "I think he has the same bone structure as you. _Very_ nice."

Slowly a thought formed. He realized he didn't want this woman analyzing his body any further. Reid opened his eyes.

He saw a young woman of an Asian background wearing bright red makeup. She pursed her lips as her eyes lit up.

"Look who's awake," she said.

There was the skidding of wheels and a young woman with uneven blond bangs appeared in a wheelchair wearing a hospital gown.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hi," he said. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sloane Tavish and this is Lia Zhang. Did you know that babies aren't born with knee caps?"

"Yes," Reid said. "Did you know that our noses and ears never stop growing?"

"Yes," she said eagerly. "Our eyes are the same size since birth!"

Lia sighed dramatically.

"Hearing you two talk to each other is proof enough that you are related."

 _Related?_ Reid thought and looked to Sloane.

She smiled awkwardly. "Hi…big brother."

 _Brother?_ His mind went reeling.

"What happened to me?" he asked. He looked at Sloane. "What happened to you?"

"After the bullet a broke apart, fragments hit all of the organs in the abdomen area" she said rapidly. "Your stomach has stitches and your liver was grazed. Your right kidney took the most damage had to be removed and your left was ruptured during exploratory surgery. Your renal—"

"Sloane," Reid said slowly. "Did you donate a kidney to me?"

"Yes," she said nervously. "You needed a new one."

"Thank you," he slowly. "Sister."

"We're related on you father's side," she said quickly.

"Somebody's daddy has some explaining to do," Lia said in a sing-song tone.

"Lia you're annoying him I think," Sloane said. "Is she annoying you, Dr. Reid?"

"Sloane, it's Spencer," he said. "And Lia is…"

"Too much to handle for most people," another older female voice said.

She was dressed in a crisp suit. Her brown hair was tied back in a neat bun.

"I'm Agent Veronica Sterling," she said. "I'm in charge of Zhang and Tavish."

"Are you their guardians?"

"Not anymore," Lia said. "She's merely our supervisor. Michael and I can stay up all night playing strip poker if we want."

"My sister who looks to be all of eighteen is working, for the FBI or CIA?"

"FBI," Sterling said tersely.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"It's a long story," Sterling said. "Why don't I alert your team that you're awake and take Lia back to the hotel?"

"Okay," Reid said.

Lia batted her eyelashes at him. "See you later, Spencer," she said.

Sterling exchanged a looked with Reid and then left with Lia.

He looked at Sloane more closely. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. She had cute dimples She was perfect.

Reid lifted a hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sloane."

Sloane held it in a surprisingly firm grip. "It's nice to meet you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Seven:

Rossi, Lewis, Prentiss, and Alvez were waiting for J.J. and Garcia to come in after seeing Reid. Only two people were being allowed in at a time every two hours. The team had just eaten lunch when they returned looking grim.

"How is he?" Rossi asked.

"Happy to have a sister who is sweet and friendly," Garcia said.

"I sense a 'but' coming though," Rossi said.

"He still seems really down," J.J. said. "He's also a little groggy and kept muttering about Shaw getting to him."

"He hates jello," Garcia said. "They offered him a small square and he shoved it away."

"Reid probably got enough of that in prison," Alvez said.

"How is he health-wise?" Lewis asked.

"His body is accepting the kidney extremely well," J.J. said. "He should only be here for another week. Sloane, should be out in a couple days."

"Yes, let's discuss Reid's long-lost sister who happens to work for the FBI, shall we?" Rossi said. "How completely crazy is that?"

"I tried to do some digging while you guys were sleeping and found nothing," Garcia said. "Whatever program this is, it is locked up so well that even my powers are useless."

"Veronica Sterling seemed nice when she dropped by," Prentiss said. "Very by the books. Almost Hotch-like."

"But the girl with her, Lia," Rossi said. "She looked at us as if we were lab specimens she wanted to take a magnifying glass to."

"There is an interesting story to her," Lewis said. "She seems likes she had to grow up fast and plays mind games as a distraction from her problems."

"The same can be said of Cassie and Sloane," J.J. said. "Cassie seemed overly protective of Sloane and Sloane seemed very eager to please us."

"I did research the Shaw family," Garcia said. "The person she thought was her half-brother was killed by serial killer. The details are scarce after that other than the fact that the UNSUB is dead and Sterling and the director led the case. I haven't seen so much black on a case file since I tried researching you, Emily."

"The director seems to be the key to this 'program for naturals'" Prentiss said. "He seems to trust us all of with information about the program now and respects our concerns."

"He's letting us in the loop now because he must need us for something," Alvez said. "That other ring of serial killers, could they be related to Scratch?"

"That is one possibility," J.J. said.

Prentiss stood up.

"Guys, we've all been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours and no one more than Reid. I say we all go home to get some proper rest. I hate how often I've said this recently, but we need to be at our best in order to help him the most."

Rossi got up and stretched.

"I'm not going to fight you on that. Where do you want us to meet?"

"In the office tomorrow morning," Prentiss said. "We haven't had many leads as to who did this to Reid and Shaw isn't talking. Maybe after some real sleep, we'll find new insight."

J.J. slowly stood up.

"I don't want to leave him, but I think I need to."

"Good call, J.J." Prentiss said and gave her hug. "See you later."

Alvez stood up also.

"Roxy must be getting lonely," he said.

Lewis followed Alvez. "Bye."

Garcia stared at Prentiss.

"You're going to make me leave, aren't you?"

She nodded sadly. "I think it is the best thing for Spencer."

Garcia groaned and then left.

Prentiss looked around the empty room. She technically didn't have follow her own order. But she sensed that if they figured out she hadn't left a feeling of betrayal would develop in the team. There really didn't need to be any more forces dividing the team. She glanced at Reid's room for a second before leaving the hospital.

…

J.J. arrived home to an empty home. Henry was still at school, Michael was in daycare, and Will wouldn't be home until five. She didn't like the quiet.

She flipped through the mail she had remembered to grab before coming in. The water bill felt lumpy. Using a letter opener, she carefully opened it. What spilled out made her scream.

Kidney beans fell onto the floor and scattered everywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Eight:

Shaw was waiting for him at the end of his bed.

"You just couldn't follow the rules, could you?" he said almost sadly. "Now you have to pay the price."

"Leave me alone," Reid said weakly.

"I can't because of what you did," he said with growing disgust in his voice. "I thought I was doing you a favor by protecting you. And this is how you return a favor?"

"Leave," Reid said desperately.

"You better grow a set of eyes in the back of your head because I can get to you any time and any place. You'll never be safe again."

"No!" Reid cried.

"Dr. Reid!" another voice said.

"No!" he said scrambling his eyes closed. "No."

"Dr. Reid you can't will the world away," the voice said. "I've tried to. It doesn't work."

It was the voice of director Tanner Briggs.

"Leave me be," he moaned. "Leave me for Shaw to finish off."

"What about Sloane?" he asked. "She seems to like you."

"Tell her I'm sorry and she deserves better than me," he said refusing to open his eyes.

"Dr. Reid I've been keeping close tabs on your team. You're one of the brightest agent among a group of truly astounding people."

He turned away from the director. He didn't want to hear it.

"You deserve something special for your hard work and dedication."

"I went over the border without clearance, that isn't astounding work," he said icily.

"You were trying to help your mom and I might have done the same. Anyway, I have something for you."

"Director, I am tired," he said. "Leave me alone."

"Not yet," he said.

"Reid, if you're seeing this it means the director thinks you are at a dark place and need me."

He nearly pulled out his tubes as rolled to see the face of Hotch on the phone.

"Spencer, you're stronger than you think. I've been following the case and saw you got out. The director informed me that you were shot. I know you must be feeling out of control of your life but you aren't."

He had a long beard and there was a white wall behind him.

"You are so deeply loved Spencer. You may feel vulnerable now, but you will come out stronger, I promise. It won't be easy at first but it will eventually with support from the team and the director. Don't give up Spencer, not when so many of us want you to succeed and thrive after overcoming so many obstacles.

I won't ever stop missing you or the team, but I'm in a good place. Jack is happy and so am I. I wish nothing but joy for you Spencer."

He waved.

"It is time for me to go. Good-Bye Dr. Spencer Reid. Trust the director. I did and I know you can too."

The video ended and Reid was in tears.

"Hotch," he whispered.

"He's a good man," Briggs said. "And so are you."

Reid sat back, lost in thought.

Briggs stood up to look over him.

"How do you feel about living with Sloane, and three other teenagers while you recover?"

"Is one of them Lia?" he asked.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you're enjoying this. I appreciate your patience.

Chapter Nine:

Forensics could find no prints or DNA anywhere on the beans or the envelope sent to J.J.'s home. The water company denied any connection. Prentiss ordered more protection around everyone's homes and a guard to be in place at Reid's room. It didn't make her feel much safer, but it was all she could do.

Despite little sleep, Prentiss arrived early in the morning. She noticed the lights were on in the conference room. The blinds were open and she could see the director sitting in the room reading a file.

He looked up when she entered.

"I hope seeing lights on up here didn't alarm you," he said and put the file away.

"Only a little," she said.

"You have every reason to be jumpy these days," he said. "Your team has had rough time with this Scratch character."

Prentiss realized how tired she was. The games she was playing with Scratch and Shaw. She really was tired of surprises.

"Director, with all due respect, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to speak with your team about Spencer Reid transferring to the Denver field office for a few months."

"Where Sloane works?"

"Yes," he said. "I figured they could us a little family bonding."

"I take it you have spoken with Reid already?"

"I have and I said I'd give him a until this afternoon to decide. I think he's on board."

"What else is on your mind, Director?"

"You and your team have been looking at me suspiciously since I first announced Spencer Reid has a sister. I'd like to clear the air when the rest of your team arrives."

"I see," she said and took a seat.

"I know Reid is hesitant to leave his mom again, but I promise I am personally running thorough background checks on every person who works with her."

"I appreciate that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Rossi arrived with coffee. Alvez came up bagels. Lewis came with a notepad ready. Garcia came with her laptop and J.J. arrived last looking like she hadn't slept much.

Briggs stood up.

"I know you must have many questions for me since I arrived with news about Reid's sister. This is where we clear the air. Where would you like to start?"

"How long has Sloane been in the program?" Rossi asked.

"Since she was sixteen."

"What happened to her mother?" J.J. asked.

"Her mother was a showgirl who died of a drug overdose."

"How do you select teens for this program?" Lewis asked.

"Agent Locke and I started with Dean Redding, who is the son of the Nightshade killer…"

Slowly the story unfolded. About how each of the five teens were selected. Cassie Hobbes and how her mother became part of a cult of serial killers the previous FBI director, Sterling's father, was the head of. He was killed by Sterling in a stand-off where Cassie's mother fell on a knife. Cassie discovered her mother gave birth to another child whose father was the director and chose to have her raised in Denver where she had family. The other four teens chose to relocate there be with her. Sterling also agreed to move down there to work on hunting the other members of the cult of killers.

There was no coffee left and the bagels were gone. Everyone looked overwhelmed and Briggs had grown hoarse.

"Thank you, director," Prentiss said.

"There is one question left though," Rossi said. "Why are you telling us all this now?"

"Because I want Spencer Reid to work with the team," he said. "I think they could use his guidance, given his skill set."

The director's phone beeped. "I'm sorry. I have to cut this short. There has been an incident with the international response team."

"Understood sir," Prentiss said.

"I'll be in touch and I hope you have a good day," he said and left quickly.

The agents were left looking at each other.

"Now what?" Lewis asked.

"It is up to Reid," Prentiss said.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Ten:

Reid stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what to think. For once in his life he was tired of thinking. Everything felt overwhelming. He just wanted to close his eyes and drift for a while.

Sloane bounced in. Reid inwardly sighed and open his eyes.

"Hi Sloane," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hi," she said brightly. "The director said you were given the choice of living with us in Denver for a while. Have you thought about it?"

"A lot of bad people are after me Sloane," he said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Bad people have come after me and my family too," she said. "I'm not afraid."

"You're still young," he said. "Too young to know about what real fear is."

"I've hunted unsubs too," she said impatiently. "I know what it is look to be afraid of losing people. I know what it is like to lose people. I'm not afraid of losing you."

"I am also damaged Sloane," he said thinking of his visions of Shaw. "I need a lot mental help."

"You're not damaged Spencer," she said. "You're a survivor."

"I didn't escape unscathed."

"Why won't you accept stronger pain medications?" she asked abruptly. "They would help you heal and make you sleep better."

"I was tortured into becoming addicted to narcotics years ago," he said sadly. "This is what I mean by being damaged. You don't want someone with this many demons living in your house."

"I don't believe in demons," she said. "In the original Greek, 'demon' refers to benign spirits."

"These aren't benign spirits though," he said. "I need help."

"Then let me help you," she said desperately. "We'll get you to see the same psychologist Cassie sees. She's helped her a lot."

Reid looked into her clear blue eyes. He didn't want to disappoint her. The director must have told her to put pressure on him and it was working.

"Sloane, I'm not perfect," he said reaching out for her. "Please know that first. I need your patience."

"You have everything you need Spencer," she said holding his hands. "We'll be safe together. I promise and you will heal."

"Anything for you Sloane," he said. "Anything."

…

Sterling sat in the director's office late in the evening.

"He agreed to it?" she said.

"Yes, he did," Briggs said.

"I don't like the idea of leaving him and his team out of the loop, Tanner," she said.

"If it means catching the most powerful of the emeriti, it is worth the risk," he said.

"I hope you're right," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! "New" chapters for real this time! I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Eleven:

Reid packed his things as his mother watched.

"It will only be nine weeks, mom," he said assuredly. "I'll call and write every day."

"But I feel like I just got you back and now you're leaving me again," she said tearfully.

"Mom, I think this might be the best. No one is going to be looking for me in Denver. The director himself has personally assured me that you and I will both be safe."

"But I'm scared," she said.

Reid stopped packing to hug her. "Me too, mom. But I can't let fear get in the way of living. Neither of us can."

"What aren't you telling me honey?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"What exactly is in Denver?" she asked more sternly.

"A special team of profilers who need my assistance," he said. "It will all be desk work," he added hastily.

"I trust you," she said. "Please, be careful."

"I will mom," he said holding her tightly. "I promise."

Reid didn't like lying to his mother. He hated it. But his main concern was Sloane, and the fewer people who knew about their relationship, the better.

…

J.J. drove Reid to the airport.

"Promise you'll call every day," she said.

"I will J.J." he said.

"Be careful and aware of your surroundings."

"J.J.," he said with slight edge in his voice. "I am done acting reckless. No more secrets. I will do everything by the book. I just want to go to work, rest, and get to know Sloane."

"I'll worry about you every day," she said.

"I wish you wouldn't. The director promised I'd be safe."

"People have made similar promises," she said.

"I have to believe him for Sloane's sake."

They arrived at the airport and got out of the car. She hugged him tightly.

"Be safe Spence," she said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too J.J. and I promise I'll be safe."

…

Sterling picked him up from the airport.

"Thank you for the ride," he said.

"Your welcome," she said as she picked up his luggage (he wasn't allowed to do much heavy lifting).

They walked to her car.

"There are all at work until five so you have the house yourself for a few hours," she said.

"Great."

They got in the car. Sterling got onto the highway.

"So, what are the guys like? Lia mentioned a Michael and a Dean."

"Telling Michael not to jump off a cliff sounds in his mind like you're asking him to make a running-jump for the edge. Dean grew up too fast as his father was the nightshade serial killer."

"Every one of them has something tragic in their lives," Reid said. "What is Michael's?"

"His father is abusive," she said tightly.

Reid didn't know what to say.

"There is a study that Michael doesn't use that will serve as your home office. On the desk is a file on each of the team members, including Sloane. It will help you understand them better as you adjust to living with them."

"You don't sound like you approve of the director having me live with them."

"We could use your help here, but the idea of living with four teens isn't my idea of relaxing. They may not be minors anymore but they still have a lot of growing up to do."

"I see."

A few minutes later they entered one of the wealthier suburbs of Denver. The house they pulled up to was enormous.

"One of the first things you should come to understand is that Michael Townsend only insists on having the finest things available," she said.

They got out and she presented him with a key.

"Yours," she said.

Reid slowly walked up to the main entrance as Sterling grabbed his luggage. She then unlocked the door.

"Watch me enter the code," she said.

They entered and Reid watched her enter the nine-digit code. He then looked around and saw the massive sign: "WELCOME SPENCER!"

"I better get back," Sterling said. "Enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts."

"Thank you again, Agent Sterling," he said.

"Please, it's Veronica," she said. "And you're welcome, bye."

She quickly left and Reid was alone. He wandered around until he found the kitchen where a plate of slightly singed muffins sat.

" _Healthy for kidney transplant patient's muffins for you! Love, Sloane."_

Reid thought he was going to cry. This did feel like the right thing to do, after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, I do return to my stories!

Chapter Twelve:

Reid had read through all the files by two o'clock and was just taking notes when he heard the doorbell. He looked through the peephole to see a burly older man holding grocery bags.

"Hi, I'm Judd Hawkins. Call me Judd," he said after Reid opened the door.

"People call me Reid. I've seen your name pop up in the files a few times," Reid said.

"Yeah, I was in charge of _trying_ to keep them in line while they lived in DC."

"What brings you hear with groceries?" he asked.

"I have seen the takeout boxes stacking up when I drop by," he said. "I figured they didn't keep food for a grown adult in here."

"They made muffins," he said with a shrug.

"Let's see what else they have."

Reid was so engrossed in the files he didn't have a chance to look through the fridge or the pantry.

Judd merely started packing fruits, vegetables, and meats away.

"I was right," he said with a sigh. "Only flour, eggs, and few other ingredients for muffins. There are also a bunch of frozen dinners. And lots of coffee for Sloane."

"That's in her file too," Reid said with a slight smile.

Judd smiled too.

"Everyone has a soft spot for her. Even Lia. They all treat her as the baby of the group even though, if she put her sweet brilliant mind to it, she could kill all of them in their sleep."

"I can't imagine what that's like," Reid said.

Judd looked him over.

"I bet you can't."

"I owe her my life," Reid said suddenly full of emotion.

"She'd give it to you again in a heartbeat. She was devastated when she lost who she thought was her half-brother. Sloane won't give up on you."

"I've been through a lot," Reid said. "I'm not sure how supportive I can be right now."

"I read up on you too Agent Reid," Judd said. "Your strength comes from your experiences. You're still processing them, but when you're done you will be better even as you feel rotten right now."

"I can't get past the feeling I am being watched everywhere by Shaw's men," Reid said shaking his head. "I know I'm being paranoid."

"You know it's the PTSD or PTSS, talking," Judd said. "You will get through it."

"How'd you get so good at pep talks?" Reid asked.

"My file has more black ink than you'll ever see," he said.

Reid merely let him finish packing the groceries away.

Judd nodded to him before leaving.

"I'll be seeing you around," he said.

"I look forward to it," Reid said.

Judd waved and left.

…

Reid decided he felt well enough to cook a pot of soup for his housemates.

Sloane bounced in first.

"You didn't have to cook for us!" she said.

"I felt like it," he said.

"You were bored," Michael said. "You got through our files quickly. I guessing Judd stocked our shelves and you took it upon your self to cook for what you think are some candy-spoiled recent non-minors."

"Nice to meet you too Michael," Reid said.

"I thought we weren't going to read our newest houseguest until after twenty-four hours," a young man Reid identified as Dean said.

"Rules are lame," Lia said as she appeared.

She pointedly sniffed the air.

"Better than Dean's last attempt at cooking."

"I followed Casey's uncle's recipe to the letter," he mumbled. "I swear he left something out on purpose."

"Excuses," Lia said.

"Can I make a pot of coffee for dinner?" Sloane asked.

"How many cups have you had already?" Reid asked.

"Only two," she said.

"At breakfast," Dean said. "Then another two at lunch."

"That's enough for today," Reid.

Sloane pouted slightly. Lia grinned.

"So, this is what it's like to have a proper adult living with us again. This should be interesting."

Reid didn't like the way she said that. At the same time, he realized putting up with four young adults might be the distraction he needed.


End file.
